


Barbarian ... Queen ... Priestess

by daviderl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena is the Barbarian</p>
<p>Gabrielle is the Queen</p>
<p>But who is the Priestess? And what does she want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evil? Or Not?

**Barbarian ... Queen ... Priestess**

  
**Chapter One**   
**Evil? Or Not?**   


 

"Is this going to take much longer?" Queen Gabrielle asked with obvious irritation and impatience in her voice.

"Not too much longer." Xena answered, smiling affectionately at her.

"Just a little more, then we'll be finished." King Belos said, looking up from the map he and Xena were studying. "With the barbarians on the move again, we need to make sure our defenses are in place and are ready."

"I know," Gabrielle replied with a tired sigh. "But my feet have swollen up again, and my back hurts. Xena, you have to do something!"

"I'll be right there," Xena told her as she let her eyes lovingly caress the swollen belly of her very pregnant soul mate. "We're almost finished here."

Gabrielle sat down again in one of the uncomfortable chairs in Belos' War Room to wait. Although it didn't seem so to Gabrielle, it was only a short time later when Xena finally said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Come on, My Queen, let's do something about your feet, and back."

 Then she bowed to the King. "With your permission."

"By all means," he replied with his own loving sarcasm. "Help put this poor woman out of her misery."

"You two just wait," Gabrielle said, playing along. "Once this baby's born it'll be all mine. Just see if I let either one of you near him."

"Or her," Xena added.

"Or them," the king said, referring to Gabrielle's often complaint that she was far too big to be carrying just one baby.

Helping Gabrielle out of the chair, Xena nodded to the king, then followed the queen to her quarters. Xena removed Gabrielle's clothes and shoes, and helped her to lay on her bed. Then using cool, scented olive oil began to massage Gabrielle's feet. Then slowly worked her way up her legs, and finally she gently kneaded the aching muscles of her back. When the massage was finished, Xena filled the bath tub with lukewarm warm water to let Gabrielle soak, and to doze. When the bath was over, Xena helped Gabrielle to dress.

"It happened again!" Gabrielle said. "Did you feel it?"

"I did," Xena said.

"It seems like whenever either one of us rubs my belly, the baby touches back, but he doesn't kick like when Belos does it."

"Maybe SHE thinks we're the same person. You know, since our souls are supposed to be joined."

Gabrielle smiled at the thought. "You're probably right. So I guess that makes you as much a part of him as Belos is."

"You mean 'her'."

"Why do you keep insisting it's going to be a girl?"

"Because I know how much you want a daughter."

"Oh, Xena. It really doesn't matter. Just so he, or she, is healthy. That's the important thing."

 

"My Lord, the next one is waiting for an audience with you. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes, and inform the others that they will have to come back tomorrow. I grow tired."

"Yes, My Lord." And the guard backed away to fetch the woman.

Belos looked over to Gabrielle, and to Xena, who stood behind the Queen's right shoulder.

"I know these things tire you out," he said to her. "But as king and queen we have a duty to the citizens to hear their complaints and grievances."

Gabrielle smiled at him, but was too tired to answer. Just then the guard escorted the woman into the room. She was wearing a hooded cloak that covered her head, and kept it bowed until she was a short distance away, then slowly looked up to the King and Queen.

For a dozen heartbeats no one spoke. Then the woman said in a strangely familiar voice, "I am at your service."

Gabrielle's right hand went back to grasp Xena's, then in a loud whisper said, "By the gods, Xena, she looks exactly like you!"

When Xena didn't answer, Gabrielle shook Xena's hand, eyes still riveted on the familiar face worn by the stranger.

"Do you see?" Gabrielle asked, louder now.

"I see her," Xena replied in a calm, neutral voice.

If Gabrielle had been able to tear her eyes away from the woman to look at Xena, she would have seen nothing unusual on Xena's face. But deep inside of her, down in the pit of Xena's gut there was a very disturbing, unfamiliar, and almost forgotten feeling. For the first time in more years than she could remember, Xena felt fear. Unreasoning, inexplicable fear.

Only her tremendous power of self control kept Xena from drawing her sword and killing the woman where she stood.

Smiling slightly, the woman said, "I am the High Priestess Lorelei."

"What -- what can we do for you?" King Belos finally managed to say.

"It is not what you can do for me, but, rather, what I can do for you," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been reading the signs, and they tell me there is a great evil coming to this peaceful land."

"Well, it is true we have been hearing reports of barbarians attacking villages again. Is that what you mean?"

"Perhaps," the priestess replied.

She turned to Gabrielle and looked at her momentarily, then let her eyes drift up to Xena. Their eyes locked. Again, it was all Xena could do to keep from attacking her. Then Lorelei let her eyes slip away, as if she had been looking at nothing that was of any consequence to her. She looked back at Gabrielle.

"I see you are great with child. May I approach?"

As she took a step forward, Xena immediately started to intercept her, but Gabrielle's hand went up again, stopping Xena.

"You may," she told the priestess.

Lorelei knelt down in front of the queen and slowly placed one hand to Gabrielle's belly. There she slowly moved her hand in circles, gently feeling her.

"A strong, healthy child," she declared. "A son."

"You are sure of this?" the king asked.

"It is my nature to know these things."

While she was looking at the king, as if by accident, Lorelei's hand brushed Gabrielle's breasts and she felt a slight tingling in her nipples, then it went away, unnoticed.

"If it please the Queen," Lorelei said as she backed away. "It would give me great pleasure to attend the birthing, for it is but days away."

"Yes, you are very welcome here. One can never have enough attendants."

 

"Gabrielle, are you sure you want this woman here? I have a bad feeling about her, very bad."

"Oh, Xena, you just feel that way because she looks so much like you. You're not getting jealous are you?"

"That has nothing to do with anything. There's something not right here. Why is it that she shows up now? Just when the baby is about to be born?"

"Xena, Xena, Xena. You know very well how long it takes to travel between villages. For all we know, she could have been on the road for months. Don't be so suspicious!"

"Well, I'm going to go talk to the King about this woman. Maybe he'll know what I'm talking about."

"You'll do nothing of the kind."

"What?"

"You heard me. You will not do, nor will you say, anything to cause trouble for the High Priestess Lorelei."

"You're giving me orders, now?"

"I am The Queen," Gabrielle said, her voice harder than Xena had ever heard before. "You WILL do as I tell you!"

Xena bowed her head. "Yes, My Lady," she said through clenched teeth, barely able to control the anger she felt. "It will be as you say."


	2. "A Change Is In Order"

  
**Chapter Two**   
**"A Change Is In Order"**   


The next few days were hard for Xena. Gabrielle was spending more and more time with Lorelei, and less with Xena. More than once Xena was instructed to go help the king with his war plans. And each time she was dismissed, Xena was subjected to Lorelei's sweetly evil smile, coming from her own face as if she were looking into a mirror, unseen by Gabrielle.

And then the day came. Not long after daybreak, Gabrielle went into labor. It was not an easy time for her. The contractions, and pain, seemed to last far longer than anyone thought they should. Yet Lorelei assured the queen it was only because it was her first birthing.

At dawn the following morning, Gabrielle's son was born. And at Gabrielle's command, only the High Priestess was allowed to assist. And only she was allowed to hold the young prince to clean him. Gently, her yet un-named son was given to Gabrielle, who immediately put him to her breast. But after trying to nurse, he jerked away from the nipple, spitting up and gagging.

"Try the other." Lorelei suggested. "Sometimes one breast isn't ready."

But again he refused after trying to suck the life-giving milk. Not knowing what the problem was, Gabrielle handed her son to Lorelei. She then massaged one breast, coaxing out her milk into a shallow bowl. But it wasn't the milky white liquid it should have been, but was dark, with a foul odor.

"My milk is tainted!" Gabrielle cried, tears streaming down her face. "I have no milk for my baby! How can he live without feeding?"

"We can find milk for him," Xena said. "There are many women in the village who are nursing. Any one of them would be honored to nurse the prince."

"There is no need to look elsewhere," Lorelei said. "My total adoration of the Queen has caused my breasts to produce. It would be my most treasured honor to . . . "

"Yes!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

With a triumphant look at Xena, Lorelei opened her robe to expose one milk-swollen breast, took the prince from Gabrielle and held him close, allowing him to suckle.

"I so wanted to hold him, and feed him," Gabrielle said, still shedding tears.

"Then you shall hold him while he does," Lorelei told her.

Lorelei moved closer to Gabrielle so she could hold her son while he fed. And Lorelei put her arms around the queen, holding her as she held her son.

"Shouldn't we be alone?" the priestess whispered into the queen's ear.

"Yes, you are right. All of you," she said to the maids standing by, "you are excused."

Everyone left but Xena.

"I said everyone, that includes you, Xena. You can go tell the king he has a son. Leave now."

With a cold, hate-filled look at Lorelei, at herself, holding and caressing and comforting Gabrielle, Xena left to inform the king.

 

The full moon had come twice before Xena decided something had to be done, enough was enough. There were days in a row when she didn't see Gabrielle and Prince Osiris, named after Belos' father. And when she did, Lorelei was always there, close to the queen. Too close. Despite being commanded not to, Xena knew she had to speak to the king about the priestess' unnatural influence on the queen.

 

"I don't see why you are so against, and so suspicious, of the High Priestess Lorelei," King Belos said. "Ever since she's been here the queen has been happy and my son is healthy. Besides, didn't the Queen forbid you to even talk to me about this?"

Xena didn't answer.

"We've been thinking that maybe a change is in order," the king continued.

"We?" Xena asked.

"Yes, the High Priestess Lorelei and I. We think your talents could be better suited in another area. Since you are so accomplished in the field of battle, perhaps you should visit the troops. Make sure they are prepared, that they have the proper weapons, and enough food, water, whatever."

"But my place is HERE! I'm the Queen's bodyguard!" Xena protested.

"Oh, I don't think she really needs a bodyguard. No one is trying to harm her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Xena said.

"As I was saying, tomorrow morning I want you to ride out, visit the troops, check on this barbarian problem, and report back in a month or so."

"A month! But, My Lord, I don't think you really understand what's going on here."

"What I don't understand, is why you are questioning my orders! You WILL do as I say! Or would you rather visit the dungeons again?"

"No, My Lord. You are right. Tomorrow I will leave on this mission." Xena bowed low, looking at the floor. "By your leave?"

Belos waved his hand. "Go. Do not return in less than thirty days."

Xena immediately went to the Queen's chambers, but was met at the door by a guard.

"I'm sorry, Xena," he informed her. "But the Queen doesn't wish to be disturbed. I can't let you in."

Xena turned and stormed down the stairs. Somehow, some way, things were going to change.


	3. A Good-Faith Token

  
**Chapter Three**   
**A Good-Faith Token**   


 

Three fourths of the month passed and despite her seething anger, Xena fulfilled her mission flawlessly. Her presence raised the morale of the men, and under her instruction, they were trained and shaped into a fighting force she was almost proud of. Given six months, she could make them invincible. Not unlike the armies she had commanded in the past.

She even toyed with the idea of leading a contingent back to the palace, and forcibly removing the High Priestess and her influence. But she knew she wouldn't. Despite the fact that Gabrielle seemed to have turned against her, she couldn't take the chance that she or her son could be injured or killed. Xena knew Lorelei put some kind of hex or spell on them, all of them. And it was up to her to find out how to break it.

 

Xena was a half day from the palace and had stopped to make camp for the night. She still had no viable plan. But she knew she HAD to think of some way of getting through to Gabrielle. She needed some way of convincing her.

As she honed the edge of her sword, she felt -- something. Something she didn't like -- a presence. Something -- evil?

Swinging her sword in slow circles, turning around, making sure no one was coming up behind her, she finally called out, "Okay! I know you're there! Show yourself!"

A moment later there was a flash of light, and standing before her was a tall, dark-haired man wearing black leather, with a sword even larger and heavier than Xena's. But at the same time he appeared, Xena swung her sword, intending to disembowel him. But instead the sword passed harmless though him, as if through smoke. She swung again, and again her sword passed through him.

"You're only going to tire yourself out like that," he said with a large grin.

"Who in Tartarus are you! And what do you want?" Xena demanded.

The man made an exaggerated bow.

"Ares is the name. War is my game."

"Ares? THE God of War Ares?"

"The one and only. And what do I want? Well, let's say I just thought it was time we met."

Xena slowly resheathed her sword, keeping a wary eye on him.

"Why?"

"You don't know it, Xena, but you and I have had a very long relationship."

"Impossible! We've never met."

"True. But I've had my eye on you ever since Amphipolis. You see, Cortese was one of mine. But the way you rallied those rag-tag villagers to defeat him -- well, I was impressed, to say the least. So I just kept an eye on you, and even helped out every now and then. So you see, we're almost like old friends."

"So what happened? You got tired of me and let that dog, Jobyna, turn on me?"

"Ah, no. That was an accident. I had other things to attend to. If I had been paying more attention to him instead of you . . . . Well, come to think of it, he was rather blood thirsty, wasn't he? He had potential, I should have recognized that. But like I said, you were my main focus. But other things needed my attention, and when I got back, well, you and that irritating blonde were getting kind of cozy."

"So what do you want?"

"I've decided I need a wife. You see, Greece just isn't big enough anymore. I want more. I want the world. And I want someone I know I can trust -- a queen. Someone to be my Warrior Queen and to lead my armies from the great sea to the west, to the land of the rising sun in the east."

"And you want me," Xena said.

"I do," Ares answered, smiling.

"And just why would I want to go back to the way I was?"

"Because that's the only way you're going to get rid of that priestess and break the spell she has over the queen and the rest of them."

"How do you know about her? Did you send her?"

"No. But without me, you'll never do it. I'm the only one who can help you."

"What does she want?"

"She wants the infant. She wants to teach him her dark magic, and to raise him to be the most powerful sorcerer in all of history. And if she has to kill your Gabrielle in the process, so be it."

"So what do I have to do?"

"That's the easy part -- you marry me, lead my armies, and when the time comes, bear my children."

"And what will you do in return?"

"I'll break the spell so everyone will see Lorelei as she really is. She really doesn't look like you, you know, it's just her magic. And the queen and king and their son will have their freedom. That is, until you and my army take over their lands on your way to conquering the world."

Xena's mind was in turmoil. She wanted the evil priestess away, completely away, from Gabrielle and her son, but she didn't want to go back to her old warrior ways, either.

"If I agree, and I'm not saying that I am, I want you to promise me something."

"What."

"King Belos' lands, Amphipolis, and Poteidaia will never be attacked by ANY army, not even yours."

"Well, I don't know. That kind of defeats the whole take-over-the-world concept if everything isn't taken over."

"Then we don't have anything to talk about."

"You drive a hard bargain," Ares said, sounding as if Xena had gotten the better of him. "Okay. As much as I hate to admit it, you've got me. I agree, those three will be spared."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Now that hurt! You don't think you can trust me?"

"Not as far as I can throw you."

Ares chuckled. "You're tough! But I like that! Okay, how about a little something to seal the bargain? Sort of a good-faith token?"

"Such as?"

"Such as this."

Ares materialized a weapon unlike anything Xena had ever seen before. It was a flat, circular ring encrusted with precious stones, seemingly made of two separate metals bonded together.

"Careful!" Ares warned as he handed it to her. "It's very sharp."

"What do you call it?" Xena asked as she hefted it, feeling its weight and balance. "And how do you use it?"

"It's called a Chakram. And you throw it."

"You made this?"

"No, not me. My very ugly brother, Hephaestus, made it."

"The gods' own blacksmith, huh? And he just gave it to you?"

"Well, actually, I borrowed it -- okay, I stole it from some temple somewhere. There are two of them, Chakrams, that is, but the other one isn't worth anything."

"I need to think about this."

"I wouldn't think too long. There's a good chance you'll end up in the dungeon before the next full moon. And the priestess still has Gabrielle under her control."

Xena head was reeling. It was just too much too soon. It all sounded so unreal, yet somehow it all made sense.

"You really were watching me all these years?" she asked.

"Watching, and guiding. But I have to admit, you exceeded my greatest expectations. You were amazing, outstanding, as a warrior. But now that you've changed . . . ."

Xena paced, thinking, and absently played with the Chakram. Then she realized something.

"Why wasn't I included when that Lorelei cast her spell?"

"Ah, well, sometimes these things happen."

"No. These things DON'T just happen! There's more to it than that. There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"It's not important. What IS important is . . . ."

"No! You tell me! Tell me now, or we most definitely have no deal!"

Ares breathed a large sigh, stalling. It was obvious he knew something he didn't want Xena to know.

"That's the way you want it?" Xena exclaimed, running out of patience. "Fine with me. Here's your toy. It's getting late, and I need some sleep. Don't stay on my account."

"Okay! Okay. Keep the Chakram. I'll tell you." Ares took another breath, trying to decide where to begin.

"There was another reason I was watching you. Haven't you ever wonder why you have the fighting skills no one else does? Why you're able to leap as high as you can? Why your strength is so much more than it should be? Why your wounds heal so quickly?"

"At first I did, I think. After a while I guess I just took everything for granted. They were just there. Why? IS there a reason I should wonder?"

"Well, it's no secret that sometimes when one of us gods finds a mortal woman we think is particularly attractive that we disguise ourselves as mortals so we can -- have our way with them. Not to be naming names or anything, but your real father was -- one of us."

Xena's mouth dropped open, not sure of what she heard; not wanting to believe what she just heard. After a time, after what Ares told her began to register, she got angry.

"YOU?! You're my father?" she accused.

"NO! No! Not me! Not me. Believe me, I want you for my wife, not for my daughter. Besides, as attractive as Cyrene was, she just wasn't my type. I like my women strong and tall. Like you."

"So just who IS my father?"

"Sorry. Threats or not, that will have to remain a secret. So, we have a deal?"

Xena's mind was now racing. Her thoughts were becoming clear. She knew what she had to do.

"So you say I just throw this thing?" she asked. "How do I control where it goes?"

"Try it and see," Ares answered.

 _'She must have decided to take the offer_ ,' he thought, and a big smile crossed his face.

Checking its weight one more time, Xena swung her arm behind her and then threw the ring high into the air, and was amazed as it looped and twisted as it sailed through the trees, loping off branches as large as her thigh without slowing. As it flew back to her, she snagged it out of the air with ease, without the first cut from its razor sharp edge.

"Impressive," she said. "It went exactly where and how I wanted it to."

"Well, only a god, or a demi-god, can control a weapon forged by a god," Ares said.

After a few more tries, Xena was satisfied with it, elated with it. Whether Ares liked it, or didn't like it, this Chakram was hers, no matter what happened.

"And so we have a deal?" Ares said, reaching out for Xena's hand.

"Not just yet," she replied. "There's something I have to do first."

"NOW what!"

"I want to see Gabrielle one more time. I can't just leave without saying good bye."

"Fine. Do what you have to do. I'll be around, just call for me when you're ready."


	4. Battle On!

 

  
**Chapter Four**   
**Battle On!**

The next morning, before it was even light, Xena was saddled and galloping for the palace. When she arrived, most of the palace was still sleeping, so she had little trouble getting past the few guards and up to Gabrielle's bed chamber. When she threw open the door, Gabrielle was bathing young Osiris, and Lorelei was sitting within easy reach of the infant.

"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed, shocked to see Xena so suddenly appear. "What's the meaning of this?"

Without a word, Xena crossed the room, grabbed Lorelei and threw her against the nearest wall.

"Get away from them!" Xena growled. "You'll never touch either one again!"

"Xena, what's gotten into you?" Gabrielle asked, with fear creeping into her voice.

"This priestess, this BITCH, has cast a spell on all of you. She wants your son for her own!"

"No! You're mistaken. She only wants to help," Gabrielle argued, her voice becoming stronger again. "Now this has gone far enough! You are to leave this room, and to leave this palace, or I will have you thrown into the dungeon where I found you!"

"Oh, no! I'm not leaving until I have exposed this witch for the evil degenerate she really is."

Before Lorelei could defend herself, Xena picked her up and threw her even farther across the room to land hard on the stone floor. This time the priestess recovered quickly.

"You think you can kill me so easily. Think again! For I control the very elements themselves!"

The High Priestess Lorelei gestured with her open arms while reciting an ancient spell. And as she did, winds began to swirl around her as Xena crossed the room after her.

"The WIND!" she cried out. And Xena was thrown back against the stone wall by the most powerful wind she had ever felt.

Still Lorelei gestured and chanted. Xena jumped to her feet and again rushed toward the witch.

"The WATERS!" Lorelei shouted out. And from between her legs a torrent of water gushed forth, knocking Xena's legs out from underneath her and carrying her toward the open window. Xena was barely able to keep from being washed away.

"The EARTH!" Lorelei yelled out. And the room trembled as an earthquake shook the entire palace. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall to the floor. Xena was barely able to avoid the stones as she rushed to push Gabrielle and Osiris out of the way.

"And FIRE!" Lorelei screamed at the top of her lungs as incrediably hot flames streamed from her hands, following Xena as she dodged and leapt and rolled, trying to avoid being incinerated. 

Suddenly it was quiet and still. Lorelei smiled wickedly at the destruction, and at Xena -- wounded, burned, and helpless.

"And again." Lorelei said, and she began her chanting anew.

"You may control the elements," Xena said as she struggled to her feet. "But you don't control me. And you don't control THIS!"

Before Lorelei could finish her first chant, Xena launched the Chakram. And the Priestess, the Queen, and the Warrior watched in fascination and horror as it careened off one wall and then another as it criss-crossed the room. And before she could let out another scream, Lorelei's head was severed from her body by the deadly weapon. Together her head and her body slowly separated as they fell to the floor.

The priestess' lifeblood was draining from her neck, staining the stone floor a dark crimson. Her head bounced and rolled toward Gabrielle. And when it stopped, it's dead eyes seemed to be staring at the Queen. But the face was no longer Xena's. Instead it was old, and ugly.

 

"Xena, I am so ashamed. How could I have let her manipulate me like that? I love you so, yet I was ready to throw you into prison, to rot and die there."

"Gabrielle, it wasn't your fault. You were under her spell, all of you were. None of you can blame yourselves. She was powerful. No one could have resisted her."

"But you did. How? How were you able to see the truth when the rest of us were so blinded?"

"Someday I'll tell you. But right now I think hear someone who needs to be fed."

Gabrielle shook her head. "She even spoiled my milk. Thank the gods it's back to being pure again. How evil she was. "

"Yes, she was. And speaking of the gods, there is something I need to do. You don't mind if I leave you for a little while, do you?"

"No, not if it's important. But you better not be gone too long. I feel so much safer with you here."

"I'll be back before you know it. Now give that young prince something to eat before his crying alarms the entire palace."

 

Xena rode out alone, and out of sight of the palace. And making sure she wasn't seen, she dismounted, then yelled out, "ARES! ARES!"

There was a flash of light and the God of War was standing in front of her.

"You don't have to yell so loud. I do have godly hearing, you know."

"I guess you know I won't be going with you."

"Yeah. I figured as much. I really didn't think you'd be able pull it off by yourself. I guess I underestimated you, again."

"Well, it was you who gave me the answer when you told me I had the blood of a god running through my veins."

Xena's hand went to the Chakram clipped to her belt.

"And it was you who gave me the perfect weapon," she added.

"Well then, since you're finished with it, you can give it back to me." And Ares held out his hand.

"You know, I rather like this Chakram. I think I'll keep it."

"Hey! It was only a token gift. You didn't fulfill your part of the bargain, so by all rights you should return it to its rightful owner, ME."

"Yeah, well, but the way I see it, a gift is a gift. But I'll tell you what. How about if I give YOU a token gift? Just to make things even."

"Well, maybe. Depending on what the gift is."

Xena stepped up to Ares, put one arm around his neck, the other hand firmly on her Chakram, and kissed him a long, slow, moist kiss. Then she climbed back on her horse and rode back toward the palace, leaving the God of War still standing there, surprised, and stunned, at her gift, but with a warm feeling he had never experienced before.

"We will meet again, Xena," he finally said. "You can count on that."

 

**The End**


End file.
